Bunny Explosion
by yanie-sakura
Summary: a popular guy who has a big secret of his own. Only his best friend knew all this along.


**Bunny explosion**

**Prologue**

In a mall a little boy and a little girl fighting over a last stock of a cute bunny.

Grabs the bunny from the little boy. "Its mine!"

Grabs the bunny from the little girl "No, Its mine!"

The little girl grabs the bunny from the little boy and ran away toward her mother. The little boy followed her but suddenly stops and cries

"Ma! Tell him this bunny is mine!" The little girl tells her mother.

Kneels down. "Baby, we can't buy this. I'm sorry just give it to that little boy"

"But Ma you said you're going to buy me one thing that I really like for this Christmas. This is what I like." Pleads her mother.

Pat her daughter "I know baby but Christmas is about giving so give that bunny to that boy. He cries for that."

"But ma…" she pleads.

"Baby, I know you're a good girl so show me how good my cute little daughter is" she smiles.

"Oh… okay…" she frowns.

She walks toward the little boy to give the bunny but he grabs it and run away then turns around to draw his tongue to insult her. The little girl was pissed she went to throw her tantrum. Her mother approach and make her to calm down….

**Chapter 1**

10 years later….

The Little Boy grew handsome, intelligent and talented being admire by others in school. He never had a girl friend since he have a big secret that only his best friend knows about it. Shana, a cute girl and Haru's best friend. They immediately become friends because of the same interests. Basically, Haru like her because she is cute but he never tells her about it.

The two went to a room that no one knows that Haru will be hiding. He frequently followed by admirers at break time.

"Haru" bumps him "Valentine's Day is coming up. Many girls would give you chocolates" she grins.

"So what? You seem to be planning for something. It won't buy me. I'm going to take all the chocolates by myself" draws his tongue.

"You are so unfair!" she pouts.

He laughs. "Maybe I'll give you some?" teasing her.

"Really?!" she smiles.

He laughs "Just kidding" draw his tongue.

Pissed "Urg… you're such a girl!"

"What did you say?!" Pissed.

"I said.." went closer to his ears. "You're a girl"

"I am not a girl! And you know that." Angrily said.

"Then why won't you pick a girlfriend? " teasing him.

"Its not on your business" He turns away.

"Oh, really?.." Tease him. "You're just a girl admit it"

"I am not!" Shout closer to her.

"You're a girl" gets closer.

"I am not" move closer while looking directly to her eyes. Only an inch is their distance.

Shana blushed and turns away quickly. "If not then get a girlfriend. Many people are fantasizing you"

"That's the problem" Haru slam the desk.

Shana turns around quick.

"They only want their fantasies not for who I am!" He sits down.

"Okay… I'm Sorry" raise her hands.

"No it's not your fault. I just hate people like that" leans his face to his hand leaning at the desk.

"Okay, let's not talk about it. Let's just have our lunch" she smiles.

Lunch break is over. The two went to their classroom. It was homework, the teacher appoints Haru as the representative of the class for the festival coming in February. While the teacher is discussing Haru looks at the teacher even though he is not listening.

"Darn it. Why it always has to be me?" says inside his head.

Shana put a piece of paper on Haru's desk. She knows he's pissed. Haru notice the paper and open it secretly. He smiles crazily. Some classmates notice him. The class ends Haru have a meeting after class for the festival.

Shana went to him puts her hand to his shoulder. "So where are we going today? You want to go to the new shop I'm telling you before?" she smiles.

Remove her hands and continue packing his things. "I'm sorry but I have a meeting to attend remember?"

"oh…. That's right.." she frowns.

Haru finished packing and leave the room. Shana inhale deeply to remove the sadness she's feeling. As she leaves the room Haru was standing beside the door.

"Oh… Haru why are you still here?" she aks.

"I forgot something" grabs her hand and do their handshake. "Take care!" he smiles and leaves.

Shana didn't had the chance to say something because it was all sudden. She smiles crazily as he leaves. Haru arrive in the room and choose his seat closer to the window. He didn't even look at the people around him because he knew that Shana would hop and skip when she's happy. He leans his face onto his hand leaning on the desk. He saw Shana coming exactly what he is hoping for. He laughs and smiles then notice that somebody would see him. He turns around and sees a beautiful girl laughing at him.

He blushed in embarrassment "what are you laughing at?" he asks.

"You look like a crazy one." She continues to laugh.

He blushes more "I have a reason for that"

Chuckles " I know"

Haru quite pissed so he just ignores her. The teacher came and assign them task. He's with the girl who laughs at him earlier.

"What a lucky day. A ruin day for me" says inside his head.

After the meeting ended he immediately left the room. The girl knew she done a bad thing so she followed him.

"Hey!" calling for Haru but he didn't stop. "Haru!" still being ignored. She fastens her walk and grabs his arm. "Hey! I'm talking to you"

Haru didn't look at her directly.

"What's the matter of you? Why are you so angry? It's your fault to act crazy like that in public" she says.

"So it's my fault even though I have a reason for it? Do I don't have a freedom to be happy like that? And now you're like being so close to me even though we are not friends. You aren't lucky to a cute person like me" he says.

"pffft..Cute you say?. Let me tell you that you aren't cute but handsome" she says.

"So you like me because I'm handsome therefore you're picking me up" he asks insulting.

"HUH?! First of all I don't like you. Second, I just want to clear our misunderstanding so we can work on the task that is given to us" pointing to him.

"Why are you so angry?! I should be the one angry for laughing at me" he says.

"Oh.. that's right. I hurt you back there. I'm sorry" she bows.

"You're weird" he said.

She smiles "I am Yuki" offered her hand.

"I already know your name" he said.

"jeez… just accept my formality." She said.

"Pfft.. okay." Accept her hands. "I am Haru nice to meet you Yuki" he smiles.

Yuki turns around smiling swaying her hair beautifully. "Let's go" starts to walk.

Haru smiles and followed her. Their path were about to separate. Yuki wave good bye to Haru as well as him. Haru didn't think that her beauty attracts him. It's unusual for him to attract in beautiful things beside cute things.


End file.
